Today, people are spending more time browsing websites and searching online content available over computer networks such as the Internet. In doing so, they are exposed to an increasing number of online advertisements (“ads”), many targeted to them based on their user profiles or online behavior. Not surprisingly, the ads they see often appear to offer the “perfect” product or service. Most ads contain claims about the cost, benefits, safety, effectiveness or other attributes of the advertised product or service. Sometimes these claims are false, misleading, or unsubstantiated. For example, an ad for weight loss or diet pills may state or imply that a person who takes the pills will lose large amounts of weight in a short period of time. These claims are often accompanied by customer testimonials and “before” and “after” pictures depicting dramatic weight loss. Even if the testimonials or pictures are from actual customers, they may not reflect typical results and the ad may not contain the appropriate reminder that the portrayed results are not typical and that actual results may vary. These ads may also include statements that the weight loss pills are “clinically proven” to work and are ‘safe” to use—when in fact there is little or no empirical evidence to support such claims.
Some ads bury important terms and conditions several layers or links deep within online content, in an attempt to hide limitations or restrictions on claims made prominently elsewhere. Sometimes these limitations are presented in font sizes and colors that are difficult to see. Still other ads present important terms and conditions behind links which are not readily identifiable as links, by using a color or formatting style that is different than other links on a web page, for example.
Some advertisers attempt to portray themselves as reputable research institutions or consumer protection advocates that conduct research into safety and effectiveness of products or services and use official-sounding names, to create a favorable impression upon users. These ads often claim that other ads are misleading and purport to “expose” or “unmask” false claims made in competitors' ads.
These advertising techniques make it especially difficult for users to evaluate the true costs, benefits, safety, effectiveness, or other attributes of the advertised product or service. In the present rapidly changing online environment, users have relatively few objective tools to help them evaluate ads before making a purchase. Thus, it is increasingly more difficult for them to distinguish between ads that fairly present a product or service and ads that contain false or misleading claims.
At the same time, many online advertisers have found that this online environment has removed barriers for unscrupulous marketers who use sharp online sales practices to sell products or services on terms which are, in fact, too good to be true. With a widening spectrum between “good” and “bad” online marketing practices, consumer satisfaction may deteriorate and reputable firms may find it harder to compete.
What is needed is a system and method to aid consumers in distinguishing between fair and unfair marketing practices thereby helping them make better online purchasing decisions.